dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flint
Flint & Greg 'is an American animated series that premiered on Disney Channel November 4, 2011. The show centers around two 10-year-old best friends and their adventures in Meltonville. On March 12, 2012, Flint & Greg was renewed a second season. It premiered September 14, 2012. During 2012, the show has grown more ratings and viewers and was a hit in the summer 2012 along with ''Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls. Characters '''Main Characters *'Flint Lotimer '(voiced by Nicky Jones) is an energenic and mischivious 10-year-old. He is really into skateboarding, BMX, playing video games, and baseball. He seems to drag Greg into things that leads the boys to trouble. His a C'' average and he has a crush on his next door neighbor, Jen Crawford. *'Greg Smith (voiced Tara Strong) is a smart, reliable and hardworking 10-year-old who has been friends with Flint since they were five. Unlike Flint in school, Greg is a straight A'' student, is a member of the debate team, and is usually being picked on by the kids. He gets easily annoyed with Flint's schemes. He is an only child. *'Jen Crawford '(voiced by Natalie Portman) is Flint and Greg's 10-year-old next door neighbor and Flint has a huge crush on her, but she is unaware of it. She is best friends with Flint's 14-year-old sister, Jodi. She helps Jodi with her blog she has to get popular. *'Jodi Lotimer '(voiced by Mila Kunis) is Flint's 14-year-old sister who deeply cares for her looks and has a complicated relationship with her brother. She holds a blog called ''The Jodi Blog. She has a boyfriend named Josh, but she gets mad at him because he barely talks to her. '''Recurring Characters *'Joe Lotimer '(voiced by Darran Norris) is Flint and Jodi's kind and successful father who wants best from his kids. He wants to spend time with his kids, but they try to get out of it. The mother of Flint and Jodi is deceaced. *'Janelle Smith '(voiced by Caroline Rhea) is Greg's mother who a buisnesswomen and she is usually on her phone for work instead of spending time with Greg. *'Mrs. Norris '(voiced by Debby Reynolds) is Flint and Greg's cranky teacher who gives her students detention for no reason. She really hates Flint the most due to his mischivious ways. *'Rich Rich '(voiced by Will Forte) is Flint and Greg's snotty rich classmate who he despises Flint and Greg. *'Manny '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Flint and Jodi's dog who is obsessed with stake. *'Officer Fletcher '(voiced by Bill Mondy) is the lead policeman of Meltonville. He is named The Worst Cop of Meltonville since he is too lazy to his work. *'Officer Jen '(voiced by Kathleen Barr) is the lead policewomen of Meltonville. She takes her job really seriously and keeps an eye on Flint and Greg on their adventures. *'The Comedy Brothers, Luke and Duke '(Luke is voiced by Justin Roiland and Duke is voiced by Jeff Bergman) are two brothers who are the town's most funniest comedians in Meltonville. *'Jake The Movie Guy '(voiced by Charlie Finn) is the town's movie teller. He knows what movies will be coming out and the plots. He is good friends with Flint and Greg. *'John The Movie Boy' (voiced by Jason Ritter) is Flint and Greg's movie telling classmate and is the son of Jake The Movie Guy. *'Gally '(voiced by Kristen Schaal) a nerdy girl who has a crush on Greg. But he doesn't return the crush. *'Jock '(voiced by Greg Cipes) is the school bully and the school's football player. *'Principal Curt '(voiced by Phill Lewis) the school's principal and likes all of his students. *'Jaylee Carter '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Jodi's school's most popular girl and is the rival of Jodi. *'Josh '(voiced by T.J. Miller) is Jodi's boyfriend who barely talks and this makes Jodi mad. *'Butt the Butler '(voiced by Lee Tockar) is Rich Rich's butler who helps Rich Rich mess with Flint and Greg. *'Jackson Smith '(voiced by Noah Z. Jones) is Greg's father who is traveling the world and barely visits the family. *'Georgia Ross '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) a little girl who has an obsessed crush on Flint *'Mark The Time Traveler '(voiced by Seth Green) a 15-year-old time traveler from 2019. Episodes Season 1: 2011-12 01. Meltonville's Got Talent Airdate: November 4, 2011 The boys try to come up with a talent for a Talent Show happening in Meltonville. Viewers: 3.6 million 02. Lets Bake Airdate: November 11, 2011 In order to help Flint pass cooking class, Greg and Jen try to teach Flint how to cook. Absent: Jodi Lotimer Viewers: 3.1 million 03. Comic Convention Airdate: November 18, 2011 The boys plan on going to a Comic Convention and they try to meet Fury Man, their comic hero. But when they keep getting forced to do errands for the neighbors. They try make it quick. Absent: Jen Crawford Viewers: 3.3 million 04. Reality Quality Airdate: November 25, 2011 When Greg's dad comes over to host a reality show, Flint helps Greg spend time with him since he'll only be in Meltonville a week. Absent: Jen Crawford Viewers: 2.7 million 05. Christmas Mania Airdate: December 9, 2011 When Joe makes Flint and Jodi christmas sweaters, they try to get rid of them. Meanwhile, Greg accidentally steals a christmas ornament and is afraid Officer Fletcher and Jen will catch him. So Greg gets Jen to help him. Viewers: 3.1 million 06. Sisterly Fasion Airdate: January 20, 2012 When Flint helps Jodi get one of her fashions to New York, they go to The Big Apple to publish it. But when the fasion designers take all the credit, the siblings try to expose them. Meanwhile in Meltonville, Greg tries to pass music class when he starts getting B's. Absent: Jen Crawford Viewers: 2.9 million 07. Time Mash-Ups Airdate: January 27, 2012 The boys meet Mark The Time Traveler when they find a time machine that takes them to the year 2019. But they try to get back to their time when their time machine gets destroyed. Absent: Jodi Lotimer and Jen Crawford Viewers: 3.0 million 08. Jen and Jaylee ''' Airdate: February 10, 2012 Tired of Jodi bossing her around, Jen befriends Jodi's rival, Jaylee Carter. Shocked to find this out, Jodi tries to get her back. Meanwhile, Flint tries out a magic show. '''Note: '''This is the first to focus on the girl characters instead of the boys. Viewers: 3.8 million '''09. The Ross Marriage Airdate: February 24, 2012 Georgia captures Greg to get closer to Flint when she plans a wedding for she and Flint. When Flint finds out Georgia captured Greg, he goes on a mission to save his best friend. Absent: Jodi Lotimer and Jen Crawford Viewers: 3.5 million 10. Live to Dance Airdate: March 2, 2012 The Flint and Greg and Jodi and Jen get suspicious when everyone in town start dancing when watching a dance reality. When they find out professional dancer, Dancey is hypnotizing people into dancing, they have to learn how to dance to stop him. Viewers: 3.5 million 11. Flint O's Airdate: March 9, 2012 When Flint makes his own cereal called Flint O's, he makes a cereal stand to get everyone to buy it. Jodi goes for cheerleader tryouts. Absent: Jen Crawford Viewers: 3.4 million 12. The Nerdfect Couple Airdate: March 16, 2012 After Gally saves Greg from a parade disaster, he falls for her. But he later regrets it when he sees how bossy she is. So he gets Flint to help him break up with her. Absent: Jodi Lotimer and Jen Crawford Viewers: 3.7 million 13. The Ex Comedy Brothers Airdate: April 6, 2012 When the Comedy Brothers have a big fight, the boys try to reunite them. Meanwhile, Jen develops a crush on a boy from school. Absent: Jodi Lotimer Viewers: 2.6 million 14. Gymtastrophe Airdate: April 13, 2012 When someone vandelizes the school gym, the boys are accused. So they go all around the school to find out who framed them. Meanwhile, Jen joins the school newspaper. Absent: Jodi Lotimer Note: 'This episode is part of Disney Channel's ''Whodunit Weekend. Viewers: 3.4 million '''15. Underground Meltonville Airdate: April 27, 2012 When the boys and Jen find out they there are underground tunnels in Meltonville, they try keep it a secret. But citizens keep catching them going to the tunnels. The CIA also get involved. Absent: Jodi Lotimer Viewers: 3.6 million 16. A Debate is a Debate Airdate: May 11, 2012 Greg joins the school's debate team and he becomes the best member. But when the school's rival kidnap Greg, Flint, Jodi, and Jen go on a mission to save him. Viewers: 4.1 million 17. CIA Inflitrate Airdate: June 1, 2012 The CIA capture the boys when they are mistakenly thought as aliens. Now they have to escape. Meanwhile, Jodi and Jen try to contact them so they can rescue them. Viewers: 3.7 million 18. The Library of Silence Airdate: June 8, 2012 Mrs. Long threatens the boys if they do not keep quiet in he library, they'll be banned from the library, much to Greg's dismay. Meanwhile, Jodi and Jen help the Mayor in Help Your Mayor Day. Viewers: 3.7 million 19. The Manny Hunt Airdate: July 6, 2012 When Flint and Jodi take Manny for a walk, he ends up running off when he sees a poodle. So the siblings go on a misson to find out before the animal control captures him. Meanwhile, Greg tries to get plane tickets to Italy for a school trip. Absent: Jen Crawford Viewers: 4.0 million 20. Lost in the Big Apple Airdate: July 13, 2012 When the Lotimers and Smiths go to New York for vacation, the guys and Jodi get lost in the Big Apple and they must go all around New York to find their parents. Absent: Jen Crawford Note: 'This episode is part of Disney Channel's ''Summer Adventure Weekend. Viewers: 3.2 million '''21. Movie Times (Season Finale) Airdate: August 10, 2012 The guys and the girls try to find a perfect movie for movie night. But when Flint buys a Horror Movie, the gang is shocked to find out the movie is a forbidden movie. Viewers: 3.9 million Season 2: 2012-13 01. MeltonFace Airdate: September 14, 2012 When Josh says that Flint is old enough to have MeltonFace, he becomes the most popular user. But this ends up getting him obsessed with it. So Greg, Jodi, and Jen intervene. Viewers: 3.1 million 02. The Greg Scholar Airdate: September 21, 2012 In order to get a good sports scholarship, Greg gets Flint to help him get a sports scholarship. But it is not easy as they thought. Meanwhile, Jodi is shocked to find out Jaylee has made a blog of her own. Viewers: 3.4 million 03. Blog Wars Airdate: September 28, 2012 This takes place after the episode The Greg Scholar. After Jodi finds out that her rival, Jaylee, has her own Blog, the two try to get more fans and this whole thing turns into a big Blog Battle of the Century. Flint and Greg help Jodi out. Absent: Jen Crawford Viewers: 3.6 million 04. School Dance of Horrors Airdate: October 5, 2012 When the school hosts a halloween dance, the boys volenteer. But when they accidentally buy cursed decorations, the school becomes a horror school. Absent: Jodi Lotimer, and Jen Crawford Viewers: 3.8 million 05. Acting Break Airdate: October 26, 2012 Flint find outs he has a thing for acting, so the Lotimers and Greg go to hollywood to make that happen. Meanwhile, Jodi tries to meet a famous boy band. Absent: Jen Crawford Viewers: 2.7 million 06. Flint vs. Greg Airdate: November 9, 2012 Tired of having to be the sidekick of Flint's schemes, Greg challenges Flint to find out who actually is the sidekick of the duo. But this later puts their friendship to the test.